


Eine Studie in Flurfunk

by TheWolfPrince



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gossip, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, POV Outsider, or more like i got lowkey bullied into it, polizisten sind furchtbare klatschmäuler
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Der Flurfunk lief vom ersten Moment an auf Hochtouren.
Relationships: Adam Schürk/Leo Hölzer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	Eine Studie in Flurfunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuchaLiebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaLiebe/gifts).



> Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich Tatort-FF geschrieben habe.

Der Flurfunk lief vom ersten Moment an auf Hochtouren.

Pia und Esther waren nicht gerade für ihre Verschwiegenheit bekannt – und es hatte auch wirklich nicht geholfen, dass Leos und Adams erstes Aufeinandertreffen quasi vor aller Augen stattgefunden hatte.

Also, nicht wirklich. Aber die Fenster waren nun einmal groß, und die Jalousien nicht gerade blickdicht.

Vermutlich waren die Beiden noch nicht einmal an ihrem Tatort angekommen, als die ersten Gerüchte schon die Runde machten. 

Leo war sowieso zur Zeit eins der beliebteren Gesprächsthemen an der Kaffeemaschine – der Kollege, der nicht geschossen hatte. Seine Darstellung mochte überzeugend sein, mochte sogar stimmen. Vielleicht hatte er die Situation wirklich richtig eingeschätzt. Aber die Wahrheit zählte nun einmal nicht immer. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es so viel mehr Spaß machte, einfach wild zu spekulieren.

Und jetzt das. Da tauchte ein neuer Kollege auf – groß und still und _habt ihr den Pullover gesehen?_ – und Leo starrte ihn an wie einen Geist.

_Zwanzig Sekunden lang_ , behauptete jemand. Die Wahrheit lag wahrscheinlich eher bei fünf bis zehnn, aber bis die Gerüchte über den Flur bis zu den Brandermittlern waren, würde es sicher schon eine Minute sein. 

Die Spekulationen über Leos Sexualität, die gerade unter dem neuen Thema „Schusswechsel“ begraben worden waren, tauchten plötzlich wieder auf, und jeder hatte etwas beizutragen.

Dass er mit seiner Schwester zusammen wohnte. Dass er nicht mit den Kolleginnen flirtete. Dass er nie von einer Freundin (oder irgendwelchen Frauengeschichten) erzählte. Alles, was irgendwie herangezogen werden konnte, wurde in die Überlegungen eingebunden. Und immer wieder der Satz _Wie er ihn angeguckt hat._

Auch ein Fall, ein brutaler Mord, konnte die Diskussion nicht ersticken. Kaffepausen musste man schließlich trotzdem machen. Und Mittagspause. Und Frühstück. Egal, wie viele Hundehalter es in Saarbrücken gab.

Und auch wenn Leo sicher der Meinung war, dass sich das Getuschel und die neugierigen Blicke immer noch auf sein Verfahren bezogen, so war das von einer Minute auf die andere beinahe völlig aus dem Flurfunk verschwunden.

Viel interessanter war es doch, seinen Umgang mit Adam zu beobachten.

Adam, der kaum ein Wort verlor – den man jedoch sehen konnte, wie er in Leos Gegenwart ohne Punkt und Komma redete. Adam, der gleich zur Verteidigung seines neuen Kollegen gesprungen war – eines Mannes, den er angeblich gerade mal seit einem Tag kannte. Adam, dessen jeder Schritt und jede Eigenheit mindestens genauso ausgiebig betrachtet wurde.

_Kannst du nicht klopfen_ , berichtete Pia, _als hätte ich sie bei irgendwas gestört._

_Und wie die sich angucken, wenn sie denken, der andere kriegt es nicht mit_ , fügte Esther hinzu.

Irgendwas war mit den Beiden, da waren sich alle einig. 

Das sie sich von früher kennen, war allgemein akzeptiert. Daran zweifelte nun wirklich keiner. Niemand begegnete einem neuen Kollegen das erste Mal und ging dann _so_ mit ihm um.

Alles weitere stand jedoch zur Diskussion. Aus keinem der beiden war etwas heraus zu bekommen, egal wie vorsichtig man es versuchte. Auch die Datenbanken gaben keinen aufschlussreichen Tipp – das einzige, was Abfragen im System von Einwohnermeldeamt, Führerscheinstelle und Zulassungsbehörde ergaben, war, dass Adam die letzten Jahre in Berlin gewohnt hatte. Und das zumindest war ja bekannt gewesen.

Jemand behauptete, zu wissen, dass Adams Mutter in Saarbrücken lebte, aber auch wenn der Nachname jetzt nicht Müller oder Meier war, so ganz sicher konnte man sich da nie sein, egal, wie gut das Alter passen würde.

Die Lieblingsversion war, dass die beiden mal zusammen gewesen waren. Eigentlich sprachen alle Anzeichen dafür – wie vertraut sie miteinander umgingen, wie offen Adam Leo gegenüber war, irgendjemand behauptete sogar, dass Adam vor Leo auf dem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte.

Die einzige Unstimmigkeit, die diese Geschichte hatte, war die Frage, wie sie auseinander gegangen waren. Es roch nicht nach einer bösen Trennung, auch nicht nach einem langsamen Kontaktverlust. Außerdem schienen sie bei aller Nähe einen gewissen Abstand zu wahren, der denen in die Hände spielte, die an der nur-Kindheitsfreunde-Hypothese festhielten.

Doch dann waren sie plötzlich beide nicht da. Ausgerechnet am Tag nach Abschluss des Falls, an dem eigentlich das Schreiben der Berichte dran war. Wegen _Familienangelegenheiten_. 

Auch, wenn sowas natürlich eigentlich außer ihnen und dem Kommissariatsleiter niemanden etwas anging – irgendwie sickerte die Info natürlich trotzdem durch. Und da die beiden ja nicht da waren, ließ sich beim Mittag in aller Ruhe diskutieren.

Und spätestens jetzt waren auch die Letzten davon überzeugt, dass da mehr war als Freundschaft. Denn wie eng musste eine Freundschaft sein, damit man gemeinsame _Familienangelegenheiten_ hatte? 

Am nächsten Morgen kamen die beiden mit einem Auto. Angeblich, weil Adams Wohnung für Leo auf dem Weg lag. Das Einwohnermeldeverzeichnis sagte etwas anderes.

Das brachte den Flurfunk natürlich erst richtig in Fahrt. Doch diesmal ging es nur _um_ Leo, nicht _gegen_ ihn. Was sicher eine angenehme Abwechslung war.

**Author's Note:**

> nicht 100% zufrieden damit. Die Erzählperspektive ist komisch, ich hab irgendwie weder Mitte noch Ende gefunden, aber zu meiner Verteidigung wollte ich eigentlich schon seit ner Stunde schlafen als ich das geschrieben habe.


End file.
